1. Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Wireless communication systems exist which are capable of communicating over multiple air interfaces, but are not capable of concurrently communicating over multiple air interfaces using shared resources. Thus, a need exists for wireless communication systems able to concurrently communicate over multiple air interfaces.